


Audience

by Red (redsenpai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Voyeurism, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsenpai/pseuds/Red
Summary: He would've never figured it out if it hadn't been for Tao walking in on them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this isn't beta'd, but I'm just too busy and hardly even finished this, so enjoy this garbage and forgive any mistakes you find (unless there are major mistakes, if so, please let me know and I'll fix it!)

He would've never figured it out if it hadn't been for Tao walking in on them. Luhan was the type of person to lock the door, he didn't like being surprised. But he hadn't been prepared for the way Yixing's voice stuttered, gasping, "D-don't stop." and Luhan didn't stop, he continued thrusting into the younger man above him, even though it couldn't have been more than few moments before their friend made a quick exit. Neither really hearing the loud complaints on the other side of the door over the increasingly filthy noises spilling from Yixing's lips.

He couldn't explain the way his mate unraveled above him, collapsing on top of him as his eyes rolled back into his head, whimpering as he came all over the two of them. It took Luhan by such surprise (and by the balls, because holy shit, seeing his mate like this was...wow) that he was spilling inside of him.

Luhan didn't ask what that was about even after they caught their breath, still too hypersensitive to do anything but lay there and hold each other. Lay seemed so out of it anyway that he doubted the man would be able to carry much of a conversation.

He let it go.

 

* * *

 

Lay seemed a bit more relaxed than usual. Luhan wouldn't have guessed it would've had anything to do with what had transpired if it hadn't been for Yixing's wild behavior next time in bed. While they fucked just about as often as any other mated pair in the house (they were trying to conceive), it was becoming more and more frequent. And with the frequency, Luhan realized something about his mate. Yixing was more vocal in bed. His mate was such a considerate person usually, but the way he moaned and whined quickly crossed the line of appropriate levels.

It was really affecting Luhan too, he was used to having to break his mate down to even get him remotely like this. It was quickly becoming something he enjoyed, _hell,_ that he encouraged.

"They can hear you," he growled into Yixing's skin, nipping at his earlobe as he pressed him into the mattress, his hips smacking almost brutally against Lay's, the wolf shivering underneath him as he writhed against the sheets, nearly pulling them from the mattress, "everyone knows you want my knot," he continued huskily, noting the way that his mate moved, pushing his ass back, arching into him, asking for more, "let them hear you beg for it."

Yixing immediately moaned, louder this time as he moved back against Luhan, who slowed deliberately, fucking into his mate with precise thrusts, stopping just short of letting the bulge of his knot pass Lay's stretched rim, "I can't hear you, Yixing." he spoke in Korean, if he was going to have Lay beg, he wasn't going to make it easy. Plus, everyone in the house spoke Korean, wouldn't that be even better?

" _Please, please, I need it,"_ Lay sobbed, looking back at his mate with wet but bright eyes- _oh fuck_ , _he was enjoying this alright-_ pushing back against Luhan who all but stopped, giving the younger man an expectant look.

"Is that all?"

" _I want it_ \- I want your knot, Lu- _fuck_ , come on, come on, don't stop _, please,"_ Yixing cried out, face burning but Luhan wasn't fooled, he could feel his mate's hips twitching just slightly unable to stop himself. He pressed forward just enough for his knot to stretch Yixing's rim, and his mate practically shouted, " breed me _,_ Luhan, do it, f-uck me on your knot."

Luhan finally satisfied with the response pushed in completely, knot snug inside of his mate as he fucked shallow and hard into him, Yixing unable to make sense as he moaned and whined under him. He hadn't seen the man so wound up since the last time they fucked under a full moon.

\---

"Never pegged you for that." Luhan spoke up quite a time later, the two of them sweaty and tired, but very satisfied. Yixing hummed in question. Luhan was probably being too broad about this, he wouldn't beat around the bush then, "I mean, that you like being heard...and seen by others."

"Is that something you're comfortable with?" Yixing asked instead of answering him upfront.

"Well, yeah. Or do you _not_ remember me encouraging you back there?"

''Better to be positive than to assume," the younger smiled with a twinkle in his eye, like the discussion they were having wasn't of the least modest nature.

"Then yes, I am more than comfortable with it." Luhan breathed and the tension left as quickly as it came, Yixing giving a soft little smirk, it was definitely a rare look on the man but the elder was digging it.

"Good." is all Yixing said but he knew that it definitely wouldn't be something that they would brush under the rug. It would come up again, and soon.

\--

"What is it, Yixing?" Luhan purred into his mate's ear, hands sliding down his arms, gentle in contrast to the rough way his other hand was buried in Lay's soft locks, just tight enough to pull, "is it the attention? The thought of everyone focusing on you, moaning, getting fucked by me?"  He had his mate bent over the shared bathroom on their side of the house, the door cracked open. Small steps. It was the allure of almost having privacy while knowing anyone could come by.

Kneeling behind the man, spreading Yixing open slow and deliberately, knowing the man had to be going crazy with his cock pressed against the cold marble counter, Luhan took his time. His thumb brushed the man's entrance, teasing touches as he leaned forward, licking a broad stripe against his hole. Lay's moans echo in the bathroom, loud, he's sure they've been heard by now and it only made it that much more exciting. This wasn't just something they did on a day where everyone was expected to be gone, this was one of the days where most of the pack was home, relaxing.

Which made it pretty perfect. He wasn't sure how long they could push it before they would get a talking to by their alphas, but they were going to make the most of it. Yixing really did make the best noises and Luhan wasn't afraid to encourage him anymore.

Luhan didn't mind taking his time to make sure Yixing was nice and wet with his tongue before sliding a finger inside of him to start preparing him. He didn't waste any time, the two of them a little too impatient at this point. And a good thing at that because Lay was pulling out all the stops; dirty, filthy things are spilling from his lips in a combination of Korean and Mandarin.

Luhan groaned, standing up from his position on the floor, ignoring about the way his knees ached from, he needed to be inside his mate. He ripped Lay's pants completely down, the younger man kicking them off before Luhan pressed him back into the counter.

"You want me?" Luhan groaned, kneading Lay's ass in his hands, spreading his cheeks apart as he hissed in approval, before sliding his cock between his mate's cheeks, painfully hard at this point, but not too far gone to get a rise out of him, "Tell me how much, make sure it's loud and clear, else you won't get what you want~"

Lay was especially desperate under him, shivering even, and it had Luhan questioning whether the man would be able to find his voice. But clearly he had  underestimated his mate when he pushed back against him, rising a moan out of the both of them when Luhan's cock head caught against his rim.

"Want you to fuck me open," Yixing growled for him this time in Mandarin, looking into the mirror, locking eyes with Luhan, playing to this animalistic urge in the elder, "want more, to hang off your cock in front of everyone." he managed.

He couldn't take it anymore, he would have picked him up and fucked him in the living room if he hadn't wanted to push inside that moment. He didn't care that he could hear his packmates in there watching TV and chatting, he voiced his fantasy for Lay and he rutted against the counter, hissing for Luhan to hurry up and fuck him or he would take him up on it.

Luhan couldn't push inside of him fast enough, there was no waiting for either of them to adjust, he was slamming into his mate at a nearly brutal pace, the man under him gripping the counter, doors and cabinets rattling under them, only adding the sounds of their skin slapping together. Lay wasn't holding back either, he was letting out a long wail, only interrupted by the gasps of air he was forced to take in every time Luhan hit his prostate.

"I'll do it, next time I'll knot you in front of them." The man growled from behind Lay, his knot catching at his mate's rim, not taking very long to form after all the build up and foreplay, there was no doubt about it now, he definitely shared his mate's fetish, perhaps wanting to draw more of those sounds out of Lay than anything, but the idea of being caught was exhilarating.

Yixing was pushing back, doing his own part at keeping Luhan's knot inside of him until it was too big to pull out without hurting him, he let out a shudder under his mate, Luhan grabbed him by the legs and lifted his lower half off the counter practically as he ground his knot deep inside of the man, who let out a low scream, his thighs quivering in his mate's grasps as he moved to grasp his own cock.

"Come on, Luhan, come inside me, come on do it, I need you, please, please" he whimpered, face buried against the counter, until he looked up at Luhan pleading, tears almost in his eyes and that's when the elder saw in the mirror that Lay had his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, he was holding off on coming. It clicked that his mate didn't want to come until Luhan did.

He let out a stuttering breath as he dropped Yixing's legs and griped his hips, fingers almost bruising as he pushed in as deep as he could until he could hardly move anymore, locked in place with limited movements, so close to the edge as he ground forward, it wasn't until he heard someone's voice carrying down the hall that his cock twitched a final time and he came hard inside his mate with a growl of "mine".

Footsteps could barely be heard in the hallway outside bellow all of their noises, probably going to investigate what the hell was going on in the bathroom if they didn't know already.

Yixing groaned from the feeling of his mate's knot as he spilled inside of him, releasing his grip on his cock, Luhan's hand fumbling to grab him as he pumped once and twice, until the younger was coming with a shout against the counter. Luhan practically collapsed on top of him from how weak his legs felt, only holding himself up by his arms as to not crush Lay entirely.

He looked very satisfied, even if he was being pressed into the now dirty counter, panting to catch his breath as he lay there practically motionless. Luhan moved to press a soft kiss to his shoulder, a gentle notion despite what just transpired.

"Was that good?" he whispered to his mate, brushing back his hair gently as they waited for his knot to shrink, Lay opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the door being slammed shut. Luhan and him both startled for a moment. But a few seconds passed and Yixing started giggling, Luhan joining him, unable to hold back, both of them having a fit until they were practically breathless. Suppose they had gotten the attention they wanted.

When they caught their breath, Lay turned around slightly and brought his mate down for a kiss, smiling against his lips when he pulled back.

"It was amazing."

 

* * *

 

The week passed, each day growing more adventurous; Luhan wasn't sure he was going to make it to the weekend without traumatizing his packmates. Yixing was doing his very best to make sure of that too, his flirtations were very bold, often groping Luhan under the table, his innocent smile ever present even as he gave his mate a discrete hand job under the table. Luhan found it very hard to have the same behavior, struggling with the tasks of pretending to eat and not moaning too loud when he came all over Yixing's hand.

"You alright, Luhan?" Jongdae had asked once, a twinkle in his eye as he did so, the Chinese man was sure he had caught on to their antics, but Luhan did nothing more than mumble a lame excuse with a pink face. Yixing usually excused themselves to "go take care of him". Luhan was sure it fooled nobody.

The full moon was upon them at the end of the night and Luhan was no stranger to the effect it had on him, he had spent the majority of the day in the shared space, the need to be with the pack, but also to be with his mate, was strong, most of them were stretched out on the couch post run, cuddling with their mates and packmates.

Luhan was lucky to have snagged the loveseat, it was the comfiest spot with just enough room for the two of them. However when Yixing came to sit down, he draped himself across Luhan's lap instead, paying no mind to the free seat next to him. Luhan couldn't argue with the decision, merely hooking a possessive arm around his mate as he pulled him even closer to nuzzle.

The pack was watching a movie together, but it mostly forgotten in the background as the group chattered. They had spent long enough together as a pack where they were able to control themselves for the most part around this time of the month. It didn't mean the pull of the moon didn't affect them. Especially not with Yixing wiggling on his lap with purpose, not to say Luhan wasn't doing his part, he was rubbing small maddening circles into his mate's skin in return.

Suho retired to bed, round with the couples second child, Yifan not far behind him, quiet promises of a massage from the taller man as they did so. With their leave, the pack slowly turned to bed themselves, some couples giggling and young, some tired with children to go tuck back into bed.

Soon it was just the two of them, movie credits rolling almost silently, Luhan couldn't take it anymore, he was more than half hard after his mate's ministrations. Squeezing his mate's hip he murmured into his neck, "You aren't tired are you?" smirking as he nipped there, long since aware of just how sensitive Lay's neck was. 

"Wide awake." The younger man grinned back as he wiggled his hips to enunciate the point.

"No need to go to bed then." Luhan whispered huskily as he gripped the man's hips tightly, finally retaliating as he ground up against the man, a tiny gasp escaping his mate's lips.

"We're staying right here." Yixing replied breathlessly as he turned around, his eyes blown wide as he moved to kiss his mate. After several long moments of them harmlessly making out, Yixing pulled away, lips red and swollen, a look that Luhan thought suited him well. His mate seemed to notice his focus on his lips with a toothy smirk, he rolled his bottom lip slowly between his teeth as he moved away from the man.

The elder almost pulled Lay back when he got up, but as soon as he saw the man on his knees he ceased his movements and watched with a heavy gaze. His mate slid his hands up Luhan's thighs, hands ghosting up and over the bulge in his pants, his true target Luhan's waist band as he pulled them down with some help from his mate. Taking a brief moment to admire the fact that his mate was not wearing underwear before getting right to work, fondling the elder man with purpose.

Luhan let out a soft groan as his mate wasted no time into working him into full hardness, it never took very long, the man knew his body like it was his own by now. He would still never get used to the beautiful sight of Yixing on his knees. "You look so right." Luhan breathed out.

"It gets better." His mate smiled coyly as he finally _finally_ moved to mouth at his cock, barely there licks that did nothing more than tease Luhan than anything else. Those beautiful lips finally wrapped around his cock, he wasn't sure how Lay managed to look almost demure as he sucked the head. He didn't take long however for him to lose this image as he seemed to get impatient with simply toying with him and he really started to bob his head, taking Luhan down farther each time.

Luhan was usually pretty quiet on the receiving end of a blow job, however as of late, he found the encouragement to find his voice, hissing filthy things to Yixing that had the man moaning like he was the one being pleasured instead, "You like it that much? Show me."

Lay didn't hesitate as he moved to palm himself through his own pants, whimpering around his mouthful, causing Luhan to groan as his hips stuttered forward. His mate gagged just slightly around him but urged him own with a smoldering look. Luhan growled as he thrust forward minutely, Lay relaxing his throat and letting him fuck into his mouth with small movements.

Yixing looked so beautiful with his lips stretched around Luhan's cock, mouth shiny and red, his lips and chin wet with a mixture of saliva and cum. He looked a mess and Luhan was delighted to be the reason. He continued, slowly taking him in and out of his throat, Luhan was so hard it was edging on painful, Lay knew exactly what he was doing however, because he sped up as soon as Luhan would get comfortable. Eventually he stopped, pulling off his mate entirely with a sloppy pop.

 "Do you want to come like this?" Yixing asked, voice heady as he continued to lick teasingly around the crown.

Luhan moaned in frustration, as much as he would love that, he had better plans, "No, I want to knot you first." Yixing let out a shuddering breath against his thigh, surely just as excited about the prospect, before moving up to kiss the man, mouth and chin filthy,  but Luhan was pressing back just as desperate.

They didn't waste any time as Luhan moved them to the longer couch, moving between his mate's legs, pushing them apart nice and wide for him, smirking at the sight of how turned on Lay was, probably even worse off than he was. He nipped at the man's thighs teasingly before he pressed his thumb against his hole, rubbing in circles, enough to stimulate but never exactly what his mate wanted. He finally finally moved forward and licked a hot stripe against him, Yixing gasping above him, no one was attempting to be subtle in this game, and it was very....freeing. God, it felt good to be able to hear his mate enjoying himself like this.

He continued on like before he decided he would really prep him, pulling away and realizing they didn't bring any lube, he didn't have time to voice it though before Lay made an "o" with his mouth and pointed at his jeans on the ground, "I brought some. In the pocket."

The elder cocked a brow at him, a little scandalized but very amused as he chuckled, swatting at Lay's ass, "We deserve each other." The younger man just giggled as he squirmed impatiently.

Luhan went right back to work, he had never been a stranger to this, hell, he really enjoyed taking his time eating out his mate, relishing in the noise he wasn't even attempting to be quiet about, and neither was Luhan, eating him sloppily as he fucked his fingers into his mate, lube squelching as Lay sucked him in greedily. He was practically drooling by the time Luhan sat up to wipe his chin with a very satisfied smile, "Can you come again if I let you?" Yixing whined high in his throat and nodded, a delirious look in his eyes, looking so far gone and they hadn't even really gotten to the best part.

That was all he needed as he added another finger and started an almost brutal pace as he curled his fingers, massaging that spot deep inside of Yixing as he lapped around his rim. It didn't take very long before his mate clenched up around his fingers, letting out a long breathy groan as he came all over his stomach. Luhan let him catch his breath before he pulled out. His mate was shaking a little bit from the sensitivity, he pet his thighs reassuringly before he moved to clean up the mess on Lay's stomach.

 

"You can't be finished already" a silky voice interrupted the symphony of Lay's panting.

 

Luhan jolted a little, looking up in surprise to see Jongdae standing there, watching them with a very clear expression of lust. Yixing blinked his eyes open, fuzzy but slowly becoming aware of the situation, Luhan wasn't too surprised (impressed really) to feel his partner getting hard again. So there really was something about this kink, "It was just getting to the good part." The man continued before moving to the recliner across the room that they had occupied before.

Luhan held his gaze, unsure of what to say actually now that this was happening, Lay was still coming back to earth but by the sound of his heart beating he was definitely just as anxious.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Jongdae said, voice light and almost innocent if it weren't for the up turn of his feline lips, with a flash of teeth that Luhan couldn't help but stare at, those same lips formed an o as if in surprise, but he knew better, "Am I not enough of an audience?" He asked as if he actually wanted their response before Xiumin was walking in the room, settling down next to the man.

"Well?" Xiumin finally spoke, looking just as hungry as his mate did.

Yixing finally stirred under Luhan, his hand going to his side as he made him look at him, holding his gaze before swallowing and nodding. This had been what they wanted all along, they couldn't back down now.

"We're not done, I promised him a knot." Luhan finally spoke up and the smell of the arousal in the room spiked, it was different but he was not complaining. He wasn't aware it was possible for Chen to smirk any harder than he already was, but he already being proven wrong.

"Perfect." Jongdae practically purred, his arm snaking around Minseok's waist, his mate sliding easily into his lap.

Luhan moved to grab his mate's hand, squeezing it and waiting until his mate had caught his breath enough to squeeze back, as exciting as this was, he still had to make sure that Lay was alright with going through with it. Anyone could get caught up in the idea or talk of things, but actually committing was a big step. But if his mate was okay, then he was too. His own heart was pounding inside his chest, a part of him was still very greedy and didn't want anyone else seeing Lay like this, but the other part was the realized half of him, where he knew that everyone accepted that Lay was his and vice versa, and really, now, this was just proving it physically more than anything how Luhan could make Yixing feel. How good he could make him feel.

Yixing was starting to perk up again, he was already plenty hard ever since their guests arrived, so he was more helpful when Luhan moved to rearrange them, something to give their audience a better view, Lay in his lap, his back to Luhan's chest, facing the two men adjacent.

His mate was plenty prepared from previous activities, so with just a once over with lube for the both of them, Luhan lined himself up with Yixing's entrance, pressing the tip against him before letting his handle the rest. Of course the little minx slid down, taking him all in one go. He was a little too eager, but Luhan really can't complain.

"Trying to impress our guests?" Lu murmured against his skin, giving a tiny little buck before Lay was fully ready, causing him to gasp in shock. His expression must have been nice because Xiumin was biting his lip, Luhan could see how dark his eyes were even from here. Not a moment later Yixing clenched down around Luhan, forcibly dragging a moan from his lips- yeah, he probably deserved that one.

Finally Yixing moved, swiveling his hips just so, like he was getting a feel for how thick Luhan, he pulled up and almost completely off, before dropping down again. The both of them know it was a bit extra, but neither care, both groaning aloud at how nice it felt. Luhan was more than content with letting his mate continue on like this, nothing was like seeing the man's thighs flex as he used his own strength to bounce on his cock. He pressed his mouth to his mate's neck, teeth just barely pressing as he moved to suck a mark, he had always been a possessive type.

Across from them, Xiumin was no longer in his mate's lap, but beside Jongdae, the man's fly open, his hand moving inside, whispering things to Jongdae, the man's mouth hanging open in pleasure. He wasn't sure if it was from being touched or watching them, or both. But it excited Luhan, he moved his hands under Lay's thighs, and used his strength to pick him up off his cock, before dropping him back down, Yixing letting out a wail of pleasure and shock, Luhan growled, pleased with himself and the way his mate fluttered around him.

"Is this what you wanted?" The elder whispered to his mate, his grip tight on Yixing's thighs as he thrust with more force, they would probably leave bruises, the man shook as he nodded his head emphatically, words probably failing him by now. He hadn't been going easy on him tonight, but Yixing wanted for nothing less, "they're watching you, baby," speaking a little louder this time, sure that the other two could hear them.

"You going to show them how well you take my cock?" he smirked, before leaning back a bit, hand on his mate's navel as he moved, giving the two an easier angle to see where they were connected before he moved his hands down Yixing's ass, spreading his cheeks apart slowly, so they could really see, "You're exposed completely, they can see you sucking me in so greedily." Yixing moaned enthusiastically, cock twitching and dripping precum against his stomach, Luhan's hand sticky with the evidence from brushing against it earlier. 

Across from them Chen hummed in appreciation, their eyes dragging across Yixing's body appreciatively, "So pretty, Lay," Chen practically cooed, Xiumin nodding as well before he moved on to his mate's neck, pumping Jongdae's cock leisurely.

They were both thrusting, Yixing's legs basically quaking from the effort, despite being a werewolf and having excellent stamina. Luhan made up his mind, he wanted to go deeper, a growling deep in his throat before putting a hand to Yixing's back, and pulling out briefly as he pushed him down onto the couch, the younger man's chest pressing into the cushions. The elder taking his position behind his mate, slipping back inside of him as he moved forward, it was much easier. 

His mate is enthralled with the idea, moaning into the cushion's before turning his head to the side, "You feel so good, Lu," he whimpered, pressing his hips back just as eager, "I wa-ant your knot, _fuck,_ please,"

Who was Luhan to deny such a thing? Hell, he wanted to fill Yixing up, but not only that, he had that urge, for months, for a while now, of a full and round Yixing, just like Xiumin had been several times now. Jongdae and he were unparalleled in this house, the elder almost always round with a child.

Speaking of them, they were rather encouraged by the two's actions and Jongdae was currently on his knees, giving up his view of the show to please his mate, who was actually already a little round with their next child. There was a little envy from that, but it wasn't like Luhan and Yixing weren't doing their very best currently to accomplish the same.

Luhan's attention was dragged back to Lay, his hand sandwiched between himself and the couch, probably touching himself, almost immediately, he grabbed his mate's arm, firmly pulling it back, and moving to grab his other one in the mean time, "If you want my knot, you're going to be good, which means, no touching."

Yixing whined loudly, the sound echoing across the room,  Xiumin grabbing the back of Jongdae's head to urge him faster.

Luhan grabbed both of his mate's wrist, holding them behind his back, pinning them there with one hand as the other moved to Yixing's hip, he started to thrust harder, brutal even as he felt his knot swell inside of him. Many times pulling back far enough to stretch his mate's rim without pulling all the way out, only to slam back in. Eventually his knot became too large to pull out at all, then he knew it was time.

"Show them how you come from my knot," Luhan purred, pulling Lay's arms back with slight tug, not enough to really hurt, but enough to be firm. Yixing nodded feverishly, already desperate and needy underneath him. Luhan was determined to have him fall apart completely from his knot alone.

He thrust deep, deep as he had been since they started, thrusting shallowly against his partner's prostate, grinding as he cried out, thrashing under Luhan as the man leaned over him, fucking him senseless. Yixing was practically screaming, so he couldn't be far from cumming now.

On the loveseat, Xiumin was coming onto Jongdae's lips and mouth with a soft cry, the younger one on the floor, mouth wide open, eyes slits as he happily caught it and licked his lips. He slid back into Xiumin's lap to kiss the man. Luhan couldn't pay attention to them as they kissed, he had far better things to watch, like his mate unraveling under him.

"I want you to come, baby, you have my knot, I promised." He whispered, genuine and sweet, voice dripping like honey as he ground into him, knot almost too large to move, he was so close himself. It didn't help with Yixing babbling in Mandarin and crying for release. Finally, finally, his partner was coming against the cushions as he called out for Luhan. That was all Luhan needed as he spilled inside of him, coming for what felt like forever until he was gently settling himself against his mate's back. They would be like this for a while, but they were satisfied, "My sweet Yixing...you did so good." he purred into his hair, pressing kisses into the sweaty mess.

Chen chuckled softly, reminding them of their presence, the two blearily looking over at the pair, "That was quite a show you two, we'll have to do that again." he winked, as he stood up.

"We're going to leave you two be and go finish what we started, pretty sure no one else will bother you now," Minseok grinned filthily and left, a hand firmly placed on Jongdae's ass.

 Yixing laughed breathily as they left, Luhan humming as he snuggled into his mate beneath him, they certainly weren't going anywhere for a bit, may as well get comfortable.

 "I don't have words for that," Lay murmured happily, sounding dazed and far away, but Luhan wasn't surprised after all that.

 "It was pretty amazing," Luhan grinned into Lay's skin.

 "I could tell," Lay purred playfully, "you really enjoyed showing them who I belonged to."

 "Damn right," Luhan grunted and nipped softly as the man's neck, "this was all for you, baby, hope you enjoyed it."

 "Oh, I did," He could hear Yixing smiling, "but it will be even better if something comes out of all this." his voice raspy and full of implication, causing Luhan to groan.

 "Don't get me started, I don't have the energy to properly fuck you to shut up." Luhan grumbled as he tried not to think about it too hard, but god, he couldn't wait to see Yixing like that, couldn't wait to learn all the mandarin lullabies to sing to his child. Yixing would make such a good father, he only hoped to do the same.

 "So mean~" Yixing teased.

 "Am not," he moved the man's face so he could kiss him, "I love you."

 "Mm, I love you too."

 He had a feeling that they would join the other parents soon, at this rate anyway, it wouldn't be surprising.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or want to hear about any wips hit me up on twitter @senpairedd


End file.
